SCREAM 6: ONE LAST SCREAM
by OnlyHuman96
Summary: With the end of one killing spree comes another. 2 years later, the Ghostface killer returns yet again to finish what the others had only started. Sidney, Kirby, and the other survivors struggle for their lives, as they find themselves targets of a ruthless killer, forced to play their sick, twisted games. Nothing is what it seems. Forget everything you know. THERE ARE NO RULES.
1. One Last Scream - The Opening

FROM BLACK - An eerie soundtrack plays somewhere... A CELL PHONE RINGS... a generic bell tone.

CUT TO:

 **INT. HAWTHORNE RESIDENCE/KITCHEN -** **NIGHT**

An iPhone vibrates on an island marble counter-top as the bell tone CHIMES. A few seconds later... a hand comes down  
and scoops the ringing phone off the counter-top - brings it to the ear of a pretty, blonde-haired girl... **MADISON  
HAWTHORN (17)**.

She glances the lit up screen, "RESTRICTED NUMBER". A puzzled, unamused look on her face.

MADISON  
Yeah... No thank you.

She swipes "DECLINE" and sets her phone back down on the counter-top and walks to the fridge - she opens it and  
reaches in, pulling out a soda.

The phone rings again...

Madison closes the fridge door. rolls her eyes and walks over to the island counter-top. She looks down at the lit up  
phone screen... "RESTRICTED NUMBER". she sighs.

MADISON (CONT'D)  
Seriously?  
(beat)  
What the hell, why not...

Madison sets her soda down and grabs her phone off the counter-top. looks at it for a moment then swipes, "ANSWER".  
She puts the phone to her ear...

MADISON  
Let me guess... Some foreign dude trying to sell me car insurance?  
An automated message telling me I won a free cruise? I'm sure I'm close.

A dark and ominous voice responds...

VOICE (V.O.)  
Not exactly.

The deep voice sends an eerie chill down Madison's spine. Her unamused smirk fades to a disturbed, confused look.

MADISON  
Who is this?

VOICE (V.O.)  
A friend of a friend.

MADISON  
Let me rephrase that last statement... You have exactly five seconds  
to tell me who this is and how the hell you got my number?

VOICE (V.O.)  
So many questions with such little time to kill.

MADISON  
Well you better hurry up. 3 seconds left.

VOICE (V.O.)  
Well I'm not exactly the one who's running out of time.

The voice's words disturb Madison. she's had enough.

MADISON  
Whatever. Time's up creep...

VOICE (V.O.)  
Don't hang up on me!

BEEP. Madison ends the call. she sighs - grabs her soda and leaves the kitchen.

 **INT. HAWTHORN RESIDENCE/LIVING ROOM - SAME**

Madison's phone rings again... A displeased look on her face. She's getting irritable. She answers  
the phone - puts it to her ear.

VOICE (V.O.)  
Didn't I tell you not to hang up on me?

MADISON  
Didn't I tell you to tell me who the fuck this is? I seriously don't have  
time for this shit bruh.

VOICE (V.O.)  
That's where you're wrong. You have as much time as I allow you to have.  
Otherwise, this wouldn't be much fun.

MADISON  
Yeah, okay... I'm gonna hang up now. Don't call this number again.

Madison ends the call. Almost immediately, it rings again... she quickly declines. moments later, her phone DINGS. She sighs -  
unlocks her phone to read the incoming text message... "Your Time is Running Thin... Madison _."_

The soundtrack thuds!

Madison's eyes widen. she looks around, kind of freaked. paranoid. Her phone rings again... she jumps out of her skin, startled.  
she doesn't let the paranoia get to her. quickly she answers the phone, putting it to her ear...

MADISON  
(frustrated)  
Listen mother fucker, if you don't stop...

A different voice cuts Madison off...

MIKE (V.O.)  
WHOA! WHOA! It's me Maddie!

Madison face-palms, embarrassed.

MADISON  
Shit. Sorry Mike... I though you... were someone else.

MIKE (V.O.)  
Yeah, I picked up on that. Who the hell has you so trigger happy?

MADISON  
Nobody really. Just some asshole prank-caller.

MIKE (V.O.)  
Someone's prank calling you?

MADISON  
Someone was... but I think they finally gave up.

MIKE (V.O.)  
Well I'm almost there. Nobody's gonna' fuck with you while I'm around.

MADISON  
(smirks)  
Gee, I feel safer already.

MIKE (V.O.)  
Well hey, I'll talk to you in a minute, I'm pulling into your driveway now.

MADISON  
Alright. I'll go unlock the door.

BEEP. The call ends. Madison tosses her phone onto the sofa and proceeds to -

 **INT. HAWTHORN RESIDENCE/FOYER - SAME**

Madison walks up to the front door. unlocks the door and the deadbolt then turns her back, heading into -

 **INT. HAWTHORN RESIDENCE/LIVING ROOM -SAME**

Madison plops down on the sofa - grabs the remote and resumes her show on NETFLIX.

Just then... DING DONG! the door bell rings...

A puzzled look on Madison's face as she pauses the show. she grabs her phone - slips it into her pocket and gets up.  
she slowly proceeds into -

 **INT. HAWTHORN RESIDENCE/FOYER - SAME**

Madison walks cautiously down the foyer hall, toward the front door. She grabs the door knob slowly  
and quickly throws the door open.

The soundtrack thuds!

No one is there. Madison is confused. She looks around - steps outside, onto -

 **EXT. HAWTHORN RESIDENCE/PORCH - SAME**

Madison steps off the porch. looks around... A confused look on her face.  
she doesn't even see Mike's truck... so who could've rung the door bell?

MADISON  
(paranoid)  
...Mike!

The woodland ambiance takes over after Madison's words leave the air. Crickets chirp. Owls call.  
she walks around to the side of the house. nothing...

Madison has had enough. She turns and starts back for the house. up the porch steps and back inside.  
she closes the door behind her. locks the door and the deadbolt.

 **INT. HAWTHORN RESIDENCE/FOYER - SAME**

Madison backs away from the door. she thinks for a moment - pulls her phone from her pocket. She  
opens her recent contacts and selects Mike's name. it rings twice before going to his voicemail...

MADISON (CONT'D)  
(paranoid)  
Shit...

Madison focuses on the front door as she backs up through the foyer. She thinks  
for a moment... dials 9-1-1. It rings for a few seconds...

9-1-1 OPERATOR (V.O.)  
9-1-1 what's your emergency?

MADISON  
Hi. Yes, I'd like to report someone for harassment... Well I don't  
know who they are, it's a prank caller I think... I do feel  
threatened yes... I'm at 502 Hawthorn Drive... okay, thank you...

Madison hangs up the phone, slightly relieved. Moments later, Madison's phone begins to ring,  
startling her... she quickly answers the call.

MADISON  
Shit, Mike... What the hell? I just tried calling you,  
but it went straight to voicemail...

The person on the other end doesn't reply.

MADISON  
Hello?... Mike?!...

The dark, chilling voice from earlier responds...

VOICE (V.O.)  
Hello Madison...

The soundtrack stings!

Madison's eye's widen in terror. she lowers the phone from her ear to observe the phone screen...  
"ONGOING CALL... MIKE"... she slowly puts the phone back to her ear.

MADISON  
Who are you? Where's Mike?

VOICE (V.O.)  
Is that really the questions you wanna know the answer to?  
Useless knowledge to someone who's already dead.

MADISON  
Is that a threat?... Are you threatening me?

VOICE (V.O.)  
A threat is so unreliable. No, it's more like a promise.

MADISON  
Well just so you know, I've already called the police and reported  
your sorry ass.

VOICE (V.O.)  
A lot of good that's gonna do you. They won't make it in time.

MADISON  
What the fuck do you want from me?! Where's my boyfriend?

VOICE (V.O.)  
I just want to show you something.

MADISON  
What?

VOICE (V.O.)  
Walk over to your patio and turn on the light. There's a surprise for you.

Madison rolls her eyes and sighs then proceeds into -

 **INT. HAWTHORN RESIDENCE/LIVING ROOM - SAME**

Madison walks up to the patio door. she flicks on the light... her eyes widen.

The soundtrack stings!

It's Mike... he's bound to a chair with duct tape around his hands, feet, and mouth. His head slumped back,  
neck slashed wide open. clothes drenched in blood. his glazed eyes stare up at the nighttime sky.  
he's very dead.

Madison is frozen in terror. in disbelief... she finally SCREAMS out in horror after a moment of gasping for air.

The dark, sinister voice begins to laugh.

VOICE (V.O.)  
Hey, I'm not finished with you yet.

Madison puts the phone to her ear. she shakes and trembles. scared speechless.

VOICE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
I'm afraid their wasn't any room for Mike to play our little game, so he had to be cut... literally  
(laughs)

MADISON  
(sobs)  
Why?...

VOICE (V.O.)  
I just wanna play a game.

MADISON  
I'm not playing any stupid games!  
(beat)  
This isn't a game you sick fuck!

VOICE (V.O.)  
Of course it is. It's all just one great big game... Too bad you're not the main  
character...

MADISON  
Please... just leave me alone...  
(screams into phone)  
What do you want from me?!

VOICE (V.O.)  
I just want to savor that feeling I'll get after I drive my knife through your heart.  
(laughs maniacally)  
Speaking of which... I have one more surprise for you...

MADISON  
(confused)  
What?...

BEEP. the call ends. Madison looks all around her. rushes to the patio door - makes sure it's locked.  
she begins to back away from it - keeps her eyes fixed on her dead boyfriend outside.

It gets so uncomfortably quiet. Madison can hear herself breathing heavily. terrified.

BEHIND MADISON... a closet door quietly creeps open. she's unaware...

Just then - the closet door bursts open! Madison turns around hastily - A figure in a ghostly white mask  
and black robe charges her - razor sharp hunting knife in a striking position...

Madison throws up her hands to defend herself as the comes down at her face - The blade stabs through  
her right palm, protruding out the back of her hand merely inches from her face!

Madison GASPS... pain beyond anything she's ever experienced before.

The figure, we now presume is Mike's killer, rips the knife out of Madison's hand and kicks her in the  
chest... CRASH! Glass flies everywhere as she bursts through the patio door!

 **EXT. HAWTHORN RESIDENCE - PATIO/BACK YARD - SAME**

Madison struggles to get to her feet. she's all cut up and bleeding rapidly.

The killer steps through the shattered patio door... their presence gives Madison the strength  
to climb to her feet and take off in a wounded sprint. she holds onto the blood-gushing wound  
on her right hand.

The killer charges after her.

Madison runs through her back yard as fast as she possibly can. The black cloaked figure  
follows fast behind her.

MADISON  
(hysterical)  
HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!

Madison is running so fast she begins to stumble, losing her pace. The killer now gaining  
faster, CLOSER.

They raise the blade and bring it down into the back of Madison's shoulder!  
A sickening sound of steel tearing into flesh.

Madison crashes to the ground fast and hard. she tumbles like a rag-doll. the killer  
stumbles and falls too.

Madison writhes in pain, trying to get the strength to get to her feet. But it's just too much.  
she looks behind her...

The killer already back on their feet.

Madison attempts to crawl away on the ground if anything at all. The killer cocks their head  
and grabs Madison by the leg and begins to drag her across the ground.

Madison SCREAMS out in hysterical agony.

There's a faint sound piercing the silence...

A SIREN.

The killer looks to the road. red and blue lights become visible. they turn their attention  
to Madison - rolls her over and raises the blood stained knife, ready to take her life.

The siren gets louder. closer.

Madison finally hears it. a sudden boost of adrenaline overcomes her as she puts every  
bit of strength she has into a solid kick to the killer's crotch! The killer falls backwards  
in agonizing pain.

Madison crawls away on the ground - tries to gain the strength to get to her feet,  
but she's weak from blood loss and just can't.

The killer struggles. gets to their knees and looks over to see Madison as she crawls  
away.

The siren is very loud at this point. the police cruisers now visible up the road.  
red and blue lights illuminate the surrounding woods.

The killer gets to their feet. they don't even care about the police at this point,  
they just want this girl dead.

MADISON  
(loud; hysterical)  
HELP! HEY, OVER HERE!

Madison waves her hand through the air. the police officer doesn't seem to notice her.

The killer approaches with a limp towards Madison...

The soundtrack gets intense.

Madison looks behind her - the killer approaches.

The sudden increase in fear adrenalizes Madison. this gives her just enough strength  
to get back to her feet. she staggers onto the road.

The police officer sees Madison in the road... slams his breaks - cuts his wheel to the left.  
the cruiser comes to a quick stop. Madison makes eye-contact with police officer then  
collapses from exhaustion.

The police officer storms out of his cruiser to check on Madison. he notices the blood  
and fresh wounds. calls into his radio...

OFFICER  
Dispatch, we got a 273, possible 10-72...  
Ma'am are you okay? Who did this to you?

Madison comes to just in time to see the killer sneak up behind the police officer.

OFFICER  
Ma'am? I need you to tell me who-

MADISON  
(weak)  
Behind you...

The police officer looks puzzled at first... but quickly turns around...

The killer sinks the blade into the police officers stomach! Twists it and turns it -  
It sinks deeper into his gut. the police officer omits a look of pure shock.  
his eyes widen. he gasps... but no words come out.

The killer rips the knife from the police officers gut then stabs him AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN.  
they rip the blade from his stomach after the fourth stab. lets his limp body fall to the ground.

The killer then turns their attention back to Madison - she still laid out in the middle of the road.  
too weak to move at this point. the killer walks over to her and looks at their fallen prey.  
they raise their bloody knife to finally end her.

Madison cries out a painful, exhausted scream...

A loud sound goes off that echoes throughout the night...

BLAM! BLAM!

The killer staggers... drops to their knees.

BLAM! The killer finally collapses to the ground next to Madison. she looks forward to see  
the police officer, barely alive, his police issue Glock aimed forward. smoke rises from the barrel.  
after he and Madison make eye-contact one last time, the police officer falls to his knees then  
collapses to ground. dead...

The camera pans out - above the road where the three of them lay. the red and blue lights flash  
and illuminate the entire area.

After a moment...

A FLASH OF SILVER SLASHES THROUGH THE SCREEN!

CUT TO:  
TITLE CARD

 **SCREAM 6  
ONE LAST SCREAM**


	2. Return To Woodsboro - Another Attack

CUT TO:

\- A feeling of serenity, as the fresh morning sun beams though the  
clouds, over a town. Birds fly though the sky free as can be.

(song fades)

We now see an apartment complex, somehwere on the outside of town.  
We pan in closer, closing in on the window, seeing two people asleep next  
to one another in bed. We're in -

 **INT. ROSEWOOD APT. #35/WOODSBORO, CA - MORNING**

A generic bell chime alarm sounds off. The girl, **LISA AMERSTEAD** sits  
up and wipes the drowsiness out of her eyes.(27) dark brown hair. Petite  
and attractive. Stands about 5'6'.

Lisa looks over to the other person and gives them a push. Then another.  
One more, slightly more aggressive, but still in a playful manner. A big,  
goofy smile on Lisa's face.

LISA  
(giggles)  
Hey... Wake up dammit.

The other person grabs Lisa's hands and pulls her to them. They turn their  
head, revealing... **NATHAN** **REED** (27) Black hair. Masculine. Stands at about 6'2".

NATHAN  
(drowsy)  
You better have a damn good reason  
for waking me up at... (checks the time  
on his phone. 7:15am.)  
7:15... Oh shit, I didn't think it was that late.

Nathan sits up.

LISA  
Yeahhh, I might've snoozed the alarm  
once or twice... Maybe five times.

NATHAN  
Lisa!

LISA  
(giggles)  
Whaaat?

Nathan looks at Lisa, unable to hold back a huge smile.

NATHAN  
(chuckles)  
What the hell am I gonna do  
with you woman?

Lisa brings her face closer to his as Nathan puts his hand  
on the side of her cheek. The two go in for a kiss.

LISA  
(deep breath; smiles)  
I don't know... Just promise not to  
leave me again.

NATHAN  
(smiles)  
Never.

The two lean in for another kiss, but Lisa pulls away, having  
something come to her mind. Nathan stares, puzzled.

LISA  
I totally forgot... Today's Kirby's  
Acknowledgement speech thing, isn't it?

NATHAN  
Did you really just?... (sighs)  
Yeah, it is. I thought you weren't going  
though?

LISA  
Well, I mean it is super important to her.  
And I'm sure she would want me to be there  
too.

NATHAN  
You know she would understand if you  
couldn't.

LISA  
I know, but isn't Sidney even driving all this  
way just to be there. Kinda sounds a little  
selfish if I didn't at least try.

NATHAN  
I mean, I'm sure it would make her  
happy if you came. Annnd another  
certain someone.

Nathan puts his arm around Lisa's waist.

LISA  
(smiles)  
I imagine I'd be able to pop in for  
a few minutes.

NATHAN  
(smirks)  
Come here dammit. Give me back that  
kiss you stole from me.

Nathan spins around. Pins Lisa to the bed.. Lisa playfully  
laughs and screams as Nathan comes down for a kiss.

LISA  
Wait, wait...

NATHAN  
What? You okay?

LISA  
(giggles)  
What time is her thing tonight?

NATHAN  
(chuckles)  
Are you kidding me?... I don't know, like 8 o'clock.  
Stop interrupting, you're killing the mood.

LISA  
(giggles)  
Well sorry to burst your bubble big boy but I  
gotta get up and get ready anyway.

Lisa pokes Nathan on the nose with her index finger as she leaves the  
bed. Nathan just sits there. A face of loneliness.

NATHAN  
(smirks)  
UGH! The things you do to me girl. It's torture!

LISA  
(smirks)  
Oh chill. You'll live.

We follow Lisa into -

 **INT. BATHROOM - MOMENTS LATER**

Lisa opens the medicine cabinet, take a bottle, pops two pills, then downs  
them, closing the cabinet afterwards. She looks at her reflection in the  
mirror and takes a deep breath. She looks at a pregnancy test. We don't  
see what it says, but her reaction confirms the obvious. Lisa's lip quivers  
as she strokes her hand through her hair and wipes the tears wanting to  
form in her eyes.

Lisa throws the pregnancy test in the trash and leaves the bathroom.

We transition over to -

 **INT. RILEY RESIDENCE/OFFICE - LATER**

We see **DWIGHT "DEWEY" RILEY** (40's) dark brown hair (greying)  
rough looking. The mustache is now a beard. Gale's passing has taken  
a huge toll on him, emotionally and physically. He's buttoning up his police  
uniform. Dewey has nothing to say. He picks up a document, opens it, then  
tosses in on his desk then walks away.

This is where we see Dewey's obsession. On the wall of his office is an evidence  
board, with multiple connections to murders and notes on each one. Very cryptic.  
It's safe to say that Dewey is just a bit paranoid. Maybe he's right to be.

Dewey exits his house, locking the door behind him. He turns and is met by...  
 **JUDY HICKS** (30's) long blonde hair. short and small framed. Dewey jumps,  
frightened for a moment. We're now -

 **EXT. RILEY RESIDENCE/PORCH - MORNING**

DEWEY  
(surprised)  
Dammit Judy... You can't just sneak up on  
people like that.

JUDY  
Sorry, I just stopped by to give you these.  
(hands over a folder)

DEWEY  
What's this?

Dewey takes the folder and opens it to pictures and police reports on  
the Cambridge attack. He flips through each one, analyzing.

JUDY  
Last night there was another attack. Cambridge,  
Same trend. White ghost mask and black costume.  
2 reported dead... One being a police officer of course.

DEWEY  
Where'd you get these?

JUDY  
(smirks)  
I did a little digging. Made a few calls.  
I still have a few sources and assets.

DEWEY  
But that's not your job anymore Judy.  
You have a baby to take care of. Don't  
get yourself mixed up in any of this.

JUDY  
(deep breath)  
If all due respect sheriff... Dewey.  
It's all I know how to do. It's what  
Gale would do.

Judy's words hit Dewey harder than ever. He's speechless. He lowers  
his head, closing the folder.

DEWEY  
I know... And that's what worries  
me... I can't lose you too.

Dewey slides the folder into his bag.

JUDY  
I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have...  
I think I should go.

Judy turns to leave.

DEWEY  
Thanks Judy. This really means a lot  
to me. I didn't mean to... I'm just so  
messed up I can't even think staright  
these days.

JUDY  
No, no, it's fine. I understand...  
I just want these bastards put away...  
For good.

Judy turns and leaves. Dewey watches, thinking.

DEWEY  
So do I...


	3. Remember Me? - Dewey's Interrogation

CUT TO:

 **EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE/COURTYARD - DAY**

We see the outside of the college. The courtyard flooded with students. Many  
of which are probably unaware of the horrors that took place 2 years ago.

Among the students, we see a fairly happy **KIRBY REED** walking on the  
sidewalk, bag over her shoulder, big bug-eyed sun glasses covering her eyes.  
Kirby's now (23) long, flowing golden blonde hair. Short but sassy. Attractive as always.  
Based on her current presence, you couldn't even tell she's been through hell and back.

Her phone begins to vibrate in her pocket, catching her attention as she stops to  
pull it out. She observes the lit up screen, "INCOMING CALL. DYLAN".

Smiling from ear-to-ear, shaking her head, she swipes "ANSWER" and puts the phone  
to her ear.

(NOTE: We only see Kirby. Dylan is only heard.)

KIRBY  
Kirby's morgue, you kill 'em, we chill 'em.

(ALSO NOTE: Kirby continues walking through the courtyard as she's talking  
on the phone.)

DYLAN (V.O.)  
(laughs)  
Why did I know you were gonna have something  
smart-ass to say?

KIRBY  
(smirks; acting it out)  
'Cause I'm Kirby Reed and that's how I fuckin' roll, boy.

DYLAN (V.O.)  
(laughs)  
Yeah, okay, fair enough. (beat)  
Anyways, where you at right now?

KIRBY  
The courtyard. On my way to the auditorium for  
rehearsals. Why, what's up?

DYLAN (V.O.)  
Ah, no reason. Just wanted to see if you wanted to  
maybe grab some lunch in a lil bit?

KIRBY  
(smiles)  
Hmm, I don't know. What do I get out of this?

DYLAN (V.O.)  
What do you get out of this? Well, for starters,  
you get to hang with the coolest, most awesome  
guy on campus.

KIRBY  
(giggles)  
And I thought I was self-centered. But that's good  
enough buddy. What else you got?

DYLAN (V.O.)  
Annnd, lunch is on me of course.

KIRBY  
(smirks)  
Now you're speaking my lingo.

DYLAN (V.O.)  
Sooo, that's a yes, right?

KIRBY  
(smiles)  
It might be.

DYLAN (V.O.)  
Sweet! Alright, well hey I'll just meet up with you  
in the auditorium.

KIRBY  
Sounds good.

DYLAN (V.O.)  
They have this really good place down on  
9th street. I was thinking we could...

BEEP. BEEP. Kirby has another call coming in. She stops, takes the phone from her ear,  
checking the screen, "INCOMING CALL. UNKNOWN". Her smile fades quick. She puts  
the phone back to her ear and continues walking.

KIRBY  
Hey Dylan, I gotta go, my mom's calling me...  
I'll just meet up with you in a little bit.

DYLAN (V.O.)  
Yeah, okay. I'll catch you later.

BEEP. The call ends. Kirby then hesitantly swipes "ACCEPT" on the other call, putting  
her ear to the phone. She continues walking.

KIRBY  
Speaking...

The voice on the other end responds, sending chills down our spine, knowing  
it's the deep, dark, menacing voice of Ghostface.

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)  
Hello Kirby... Long time no see...

Kirby removes her sun glasses and places them on her head.

KIRBY  
Yeah, I like to keep it that way. Who is this?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)  
Don't you recognize my voice Kirby? I mean how could you  
not?

KIRBY  
Well, the fact that you're using the most overused  
voice in all of cinema history should answer your  
question. But hiding behind a voice changer app  
doesn't answer mine... So, who is this?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)  
Oh Kirby, Kirby, Kirby... That's too easy. No fun  
at all. Wouldn't you rather know what I've been  
up to? I thought I would maybe share something  
with you...

KIRBY  
(rolls eyes)  
Like what?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)  
Well, I decided against it. Simply because it  
would spoil the surprise. And we know how  
everyone hates spoilers... Just keep an eye  
out on things.

Kirby stops for a moment.

KIRBY  
What's that supposed to mean?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)  
Oh don't worry, I'll let you do your thing.  
Consider this your immunity for the time being...  
You'll get your chance to play soon enough...

BEEP. The call ends. Kirby looks down at her phone, confused as hell. She then  
begins scrolling through her contacts, until she stops on "DEWEY" She hesitates  
to select his name, but ultimately decides not to. I guess we can just assume  
Kirby doesn't feel the level of urgency is that high.

Kirby looks around, making sure she didn't attract any attention to herself. She  
then slides her phone back into her pocket and continues on. Gripping her  
back pack strap slightly tighter.

We transition over to -

 **INT. LAWRENCE MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON - DAY**

A buzzer sounds off. A cell door door opens. A pair of boots step out, chains shackled  
around the ankles. From the back of this person, we see their orange prison jumpsuit,  
the inmate number, "00325". (NOTE: we never see this persons face in this scene.)

Another door opens, we see Dewey sitting at a table. Lisa stands cautiously behind  
him. We're now in -

 **INT. INTERROGATION ROOM - MOMENTS LATER**

The prisoner sits opposite of Dewey. The guards shackle his hands to the table.  
Dewey glares at this person. There's only silence for a moment. (NOTE: we  
still don't see the prisoner's face just yet.)

DEWEY  
There was another attack last night. You wouldn't happen  
to know anything about that, would you?

The prisoner leans in out of the dark, revealing **JAKE COLLINS** (22) long, black hair. rugged  
looking. Now has a goatee. Stands around 6'1". Jake plead guilty after admitting his involvement  
in the latest murder spree. He now serves 2 life terms in maximum security. 2 years already  
served.

JAKE  
Can't say I would. I mean I've been rotting in here for the  
past 2 years.

DEWEY  
What else do you have to lose, Jake? You're already gonna  
be stuck in here for the rest of your life. What do you have  
to hide? Who are you protecting?

JAKE  
You see, that's your problem Dewey. You come here  
demanding answers, but really... A simple please wouldn't kill  
you.

DEWEY  
I'm way beyond asking anymore.

JAKE  
You know, I'm kinda starting to like this "new" Dewey.  
More broody and less... moody. Maybe we should kill people  
you care about more often.

Dewey leans back in his chair, calming himself down.

JAKE  
Oooh, still not over it yet?... Come on Dewey, it's been  
2 years. I think it's time to move on.

Dewey leans forward, grabbing a folder on the table, opening it up and pulling out  
a few photos, that he slides over to Jake.

Jake leans over and looks at the photos. It's crime scene shots of Josh and Nikki from  
after the mass carnage.

DEWEY  
So, are we back to this again?

JAKE  
What am I supposed to be looking at here?

DEWEY  
They're dead Jake. Your friends, your partners. What else do you  
have to lose?

JAKE  
You really wanna know my secret, "sheriff"?

Dewey stares at Jake just as serious as he possibly can. No words.

JAKE (CONT'D)  
I never had anything to lose.

Dewey sighs and leans back in his chair.

DEWEY  
Well this was pointless. You clearly don't know anything.  
Why else would you stall so much?

Jake looks to Dewey with a smug expression.

JAKE  
Maybe I do, maybe I don't.

DEWEY  
My point exactly... Well, regardless, you're still gonna rot in here  
for the rest of your life. Nothing's gonna change that.

Jake leans in slightly, sporting a stupid smirk.

JAKE  
That's what you think.

Dewey stands, collects the photos, putting them back into the folder, then puts the  
folder in his bag. He and Lisa then leave the interrogation room.

Jake remains, watching the two as they leave, still sporting the same stupid smirk.

CUT TO:

 **INT. CAMPUS CAFE - DAY**

Kirby and **DYLAN BAXTER** sit across from one another at a table. Dylan is(22) dark  
brown hair. Average built. Stands about 5'11". He and Kirby have become good friends  
over the past year. Dylan has asked her out on several occasions, but Kirby doesn't like  
getting too emotionally attached, because she's worried something bad will happen. Also,  
like Kirby, Dylan shares a huge interest in the horror genre.

The two seem to actually be talking about something movie related already.

DYLAN  
No, I'm telling you the remake was completely different  
from the original. Different characters and everything.

KIRBY  
(holding a fry in her hand)  
Well that's what remakes are. They break new ground, twist  
the original, and generally take whole new routes altogether...  
Some better than others.

DYLAN  
True, true. I mean we can all agree the H2 remake  
was just overall terrible. Like what the hell was Rob  
thinking?

Kirby laughs, as well as Dylan.

Meeting them at their table is **KIRSTEN KNIGHT** (22) long black hair. has a perfect  
hourglass figure. She's also quite tall, standing about 5'9". Kirsten works as a waitress  
in between her free classes on campus. She also has a bit of a crush on Dylan, but of  
course he's too oblivious to realize, because he's so stuck on Kirby.

KIRSTEN  
Hey guys.

DYLAN  
Sup.

KIRBY  
Hey Kirsten. How's the waitress life treating you?

Kirsten sits in the seat next to Kirby.

KIRSTEN  
Ugh, I fuckin' hate it... But I don't exactly have the financial stability  
to just not have to worry about paying for college... (sighs)  
I envy you guys.

DYLAN  
Well look at it this way, at least this is the last year you have  
to put up with that stupid job.

KIRSTEN  
True... I just wish it would pass by a little faster.

KIRBY  
(dips a fry in ketchup)  
I second that.

DYLAN  
(raising his hand)  
Third.

KIRSTEN  
Yeah, well I'll catch you guys later... Y'all doing  
anything tonight?

KIRBY  
(sarcastic)  
You can always catch my riveting presentation  
tonight. Outta' be interesting.

DYLAN  
Oh shut up, you're gonna do just fine.

KIRSTEN  
Yeah, a little friendly support never hurt. I might  
come by there later.

KIRBY  
(laughs)  
Alright, well don't work too hard.

KIRSTEN  
(sarcastic)  
Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'll see you guys later.

Kirsten walks away from the table.

Just then, a vibration emits from Kirby's pocket, catching her attention. She pulls her  
phone out, seeing a notification for a text message. She curiously unlocks her screen and  
opens the message.

The soundtrack thuds!

The message is from an unknown number, reading..."Are You Ready To See My Next Move, Kirby?"

Kirby quickly locks her phone, getting up.

DYLAN  
(to Kirby)  
Whoa, is everything okay?

KIRBY  
Yeah, I just... I gotta go...

Kirby collects her things then storms out of the cafe, leaving Dylan with a puzzled look, full of  
confusion.


	4. Keeping Secrets - The Killer's Promise

CUT TO:

 **EXT. PRESCOTT RESIDENCE/STABLE - AFTERNOON**

A vast, open countryside in the mountains. Trees surround a large farm house. We close  
in on a stable in the back of the house. Someone stands, back turned, tending to a horse,  
brushing its mane.

They turn around, revealing... **SIDNEY PRESCOTT** (30's) long black hair(tied in a ponytail).  
Looks as if she's at peace, happy, and enjoying the solitude. Sidney moved back to the quiet  
countryside after the latest murders, believing that her being in Woodsboro is a curse to the  
town and everyone that lives there. She closes the stable door and proceeds out, towards the  
back door. She stops, realizing her back patio door is open...

The peaceful soundtrack stops.

Sidney stares, puzzled. She then continues on, slightly more cautious. Up the steps, onto  
the porch, then through the patio door into -

 **INT. PRESCOTT RESIDENCE/KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER**

Sidney observes the inside cautiously, peering in slowly, look around. it's so quiet her footsteps  
are actually heard after each step.

Just as she's about to enter the living room, the landline phone rings! Sidney jumps out of her  
skin, startled. She then starts for the phone. She picks it up, putting the phone to her ear...

(NOTE: We only see Sidney here. Kirby is only heard.)

SIDNEY  
Hello?

KIRBY (V.O.)  
Hey Sidney.

SIDNEY  
(sighs in relief)  
Oh,hey Kirby, I was sure you were someone else for a  
second... (chuckles)

KIRBY (V.O.)  
Yeah, giving to previous circumstances, I don't blame you...  
That's kinda what I'm calling about, actually...

A noise behind Sidney catches her attention. She turns quick... It's just the wind.

SIDNEY  
What do you mean?

KIRBY (V.O.)  
I don't know if it's something to worry too much about...  
But someone's been calling me and messaging me.

SIDNEY  
(concerned)  
Well, do you know who it is?

KIRBY (V.O.)  
No, and that's what worries me... I mean things have been  
quiet here in Woodsboro... Nothing you know, _Stab_ related.

SIDNEY  
Well, what did Dewey say, did you tell him?

KIRBY (V.O.)  
No... Well, I thought about it, but it didn't seem all that  
serious. I mean I used to get prank calls on a daily basis.

SIDNEY  
Yeah, I know what that's like... But I mean, if it gets any  
worse, I would mention it to Dewey.

KIRBY (V.O.)  
Yeah, you're probably right.

SIDNEY  
So how are you holding up?

KIRBY (V.O.)  
I think I'm doing better. I mean I'm still taking my meds...  
But I have to, or I'll kill someone.  
(laughs)  
But overall I've been doing alright.

SIDNEY  
(smiles)  
Well that's good... By the way, I'm still coming to your  
presentation thing tonight. I was actually just coming  
inside to get ready.

KIRBY (V.O.)  
Oh I know. (laughs)  
Everyone's so excited to see you, myself included.

SIDNEY  
I doubt everyone is... Most people think I'm cursed or  
something... I sometimes wonder if they're right.

KIRBY (V.O.)  
Don't listen to them Sid. They just couldn't begin to  
understand the shit we've been through.

SIDNEY  
Yeah, isn't that the truth. (chuckles)

KIRBY (V.O.)  
Well hey, I'll let you get back to what you were  
doing. I just wanted to check with you on this.  
Thank you Sidney, you're like the big sister I  
never had. (laughs)

SIDNEY  
(laughs; smiles)  
I mean I'm no Nathan, but you know you always  
talk to me.

KIRBY (V.O.)  
(laughs)  
Thank God you're not a Nathan. I mean he's a great  
brother and all, but he sucks at dealing with emotional  
conflict.

SIDNEY  
(chuckles)  
Well, at least you know he's always there for you.

KIRBY (V.O.)  
Yeah, true. (chuckles)  
Well, I guess I'll see you later tonight. Be safe Sid.

SIDNEY  
You too... And don't answer anymore strange phone  
calls.

KIRBY (V.O.)  
(laughs)  
I'll keep that in mind. See ya later. Sid

SIDNEY  
(smiles)  
Alright Kirby, be careful.

KIRBY (V.O.)  
Will do.

The call ends. Sidney hangs the phone up on the receiver. She looks around, then  
proceeds forward, closing and locking the patio door. She then looks out into her  
back yard, a puzzled look on her face.

 **INT. WCC DORMITORIES/WEST SIDE DORMS - LATER**

Kirby slumps down on her bed, running her hand through her hair. A knock on  
the door alerts her. Another one follows. Kirby turns her head then proceeds for  
the door slowly. Suspense building, until...

LISA (O.S.)  
Hey Kirby, it's Lisa... Do you have a minute?

KIRBY  
Uh... Yeah, just a sec.

Kirby unlocks the door, opening it to see Lisa standing on the other side.

KIRBY (CONT'D)  
Is everything okay?

LISA  
Yeah... I mean, I just... (sighs)  
(beat)  
You mind if I come in?

KIRBY  
Yeah, no, come in.

Kirby walks back into her room, sitting on her bed. Lisa following, closing  
the door behind her.

LISA  
Okay, so I need to talk to you about something...

KIRBY  
Is something wrong?

LISA  
(hastily)  
No, I mean... I don't know... I don't think so... You're  
just the only person I could think to come to for this.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
Just tell me, Lisa.

LISA  
Okay... I might be kinda sorta... Pregnant...  
(bites her lip)

Lisa's words freeze Kirby for a moment.

KIRBY  
(surprised)  
Whoa! Wait, what? You serious?

LISA  
Yeah.

KIRBY  
(smiles)  
Oh my God, that's amazing!

Kirby clings to Lisa with a hug.

LISA  
I mean yeah, but you don't think it's too soon? Like  
I'm not even sure if we're ready...

KIRBY  
(smiles)  
Relax, you guys are gonna be fine. You're just nervous  
is all.

LISA  
(sits down on Kirby's bed)  
Yeah, maybe so. I don't know... (chuckles)  
I just definitely wasn't expecting to find this out.

KIRBY  
(laughs)  
You and me both... Today has just been one hell  
of a roller-coaster.

LISA  
Yeah... But wait, what do you mean?

KIRBY  
Oh it's nothing... Sidney doesn't think it's anything  
to really be concerned about.

LISA  
Well, what is it?.. Come on, you're the first person I've  
even told about my situation. it's only fair. (chuckles)

KIRBY  
(deep breath; chuckles)  
Well... Someone's been calling me and messaging  
me...

LISA  
You mean like a prank caller?

KIRBY  
Yeah... I mean I don't think it's anything to worry about.  
Nothing's happened around here in a while, right?

LISA  
Well... Not exactly.  
(beat)  
I'm really not supposed to tell you this, but Dewey's  
been doing deep research. I don't know what all he  
knows, but things haven't exactly been quiet. Maybe  
here in Woodsboro, but just this year alone, there's  
already been three attacks. The most recent just happened  
last night...

KIRBY  
(paranoid)  
No way... Why haven't I already heard about this?  
I mean this could be serious, Lisa..

LISA  
Well, we've been keeping the news away to avoid a city  
wide panic. But it's not like it's one person doing all of  
this. Each account were new suspects... It's almost like  
it's some kind of...

KIRBY  
Following...

LISA  
Well, I was gonna say cult, but yeah...

KIRBY  
No, the show, _The Following,_ it's about an operation  
led by a convicted serial killer in...

LISA  
(confused)  
What?...

KIRBY  
Prison... You don't think?...

LISA  
No, no... Jake's crazy, I'll give him that, but he's  
no mastermind. If anything... he's scared.

KIRBY  
Maybe I'm just over-reacting. It could be nothing... But  
with what you what you just told me, I'm not so sure  
anymore. I guess only time will tell.

LISA  
Yeah... Just don't tell Dewey that I told you about this,  
okay?

KIRBY  
Of course... Don't tell him what I told you.

LISA  
Deal. Also, don't let that other information I shared  
slip to anyone else either.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
Don't worry, secret's safe with me.

LISA  
Good deal. (sighs)  
Well, I appreciate the girl time, but I gotta get outta  
here.

Lisa sits up and proceeds towards Kirby's door.

KIRBY  
Hey... Lisa.

Lisa turns towards Kirby as she opens the door.

LISA  
Yeah?

KIRBY  
(smiles)  
I think you're gonna make a kick-ass mom.

Lisa can't help but smile. Kirby as well.

LISA  
(smiles)  
You're something else Kirby... Good luck tonight by the  
way.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
Eh, who needs luck these days.

LISA  
(chuckles)  
Just like your brother I swear.

KIRBY  
(chuckles)  
You be careful out there.

LISA  
(smiles)  
You too. Catch ya later.

Kirby throws up the peace sign, with a big smile on her face.

Lisa leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Kirby immediately collapses  
backwards onto her bed. She sighs deeply, holding her phone in-front of her face,  
checking the time. 5:35pm.

CUT TO:

 **EXT. PRESCOTT RESIDENCE - NIGHT**

It's quiet outside. A cool breeze blows through, a tree swing sways back and forth,  
the stable door creaks. Crickets chirp and owls hoot.

We move in on the bathroom window, as if we're in someone else's perspective.  
Sidney steps out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, she disappears into her bedroom.  
Moments later, she reappears back into the bathroom.

We're now with Sidney in -

 **INT. BATHROOM/SIDNEY'S BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER**

Sidney wears a white tank top and black shorts as she walks into the bathroom.  
She stops in-front of the mirror, taking the towel out of her hair, then blow dries  
her hair.

It's not long after that...

Her cell phone begins to vibrate on the counter. She picks up the phone, observing  
the lit up screen.

The soundtrack thuds!

The lit up screen reads, " _INCOMING CALL. RESTRICTED"._

Sidney is hesitant to answer at first, but her curiosity gets the best of her. She  
swipes the screen, accepting the call...

SIDNEY  
Prescott residence.

The menacing voice on the other end sends a sharp chill down Sidney's spine.  
It's the voice of Ghostface.

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)  
Not hiding behind fake names again, I see.  
(laughs)

SIDNEY  
Who is this?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)  
Like I would just spoil the fun like that. Everyone  
seeks answers to something they just don't understand.  
Take Kirby for example, she had her chance. Now... it's  
your turn.

SIDNEY  
(serious)  
What did you do to Kirby?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)  
Oh I didn't do anything to Kirby... Yet.  
You see, I'm not after Kirby. She's an afterthought. I'm  
after bigger game. I mean, you are the one who always  
gets away. Well... Not this time.

SIDNEY  
Well then why don't you come for me, huh? Why not get  
this all over with and fucking come after me!?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.)  
Oh believe me, I will... But I'm not just going to kill you.  
That's too easy... I'm gonna make sure they're all  
watching... No, I'm not just going to kill you, Sidney...  
I'm going to kill you in-front of everyone you know and love.

Sidney's eyes widen. She may not seem it, but right now, she's truly  
terrified.

 **SIDNEY VS GHOSTFACE! DOESN'T SEEM LIKE THE GHOST IS  
PLAYING** **AROUND THIS TIME AT ALL! STAY TUNED  
FOR THE NEXT EPIC CHAPTER!**


End file.
